


Moondust

by Spulantes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, M/M, Married Couple, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spulantes/pseuds/Spulantes
Summary: Mingyu wakes up in an unknown place, he thinks he's been kidnapped but when he tries to call Wonwoo, he doesn't have cell service.He wasn't kidnapped, he was saved.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	Moondust

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was inspired when the space x thing happened back in May and I was stuck in quarantine so... yeah..

Mingyu opens his eyes with a pang in his head that he can't seem to recognize where it came from. His vision is somewhat blurry and he feels like he could throw up any moment. He doesn't, but he feels like he was close. The last thing he remembers is seeing his husband in his office after he had asked him to come over immediately. He takes a few moments to let the headache ease down. He's on a bed, a weirdly comfortable one in fact, that it takes him a second to realize the kind of place he is in. He gets up immediately accompanied with a slight buzz in his head that he ignores not because he wants to be strong, but because he's taken back by the place he's in. He's never seen this place before, maybe it's an area of the station that he hasn't been to before. He didn't visit his husband at work much because most of the time the higher-ups didn't allow it. So maybe he passed out, he doesn't remember passing out but that could explain the pain in his head. When he's able to stand without feeling like he will pass out, he begins to walk around. There is not even a single window or something of that sort that allows external light to come into the room, its either covered with walls or machines and screens that he can't comprehend. Everything in here seems too high tech for him to even touch so he looks around for something else instead: an exit. He comes to find what seems to be an exit, tightly locked with no way to open it from the inside. He naturally tries to open it first by pushing it with his body but that's when the possibility of him being kidnapped dawns on him. He begins to panic, tapping his pants with his hands to find his phone. He doesn't notice the bar when he opens his phone because immediately speed dials his husband but when the call gets cut as soon as he presses the call button. He then looks at his phone to see no bars. He walks back around panicking, heartbeat rising with every shortness of breath.

This is a bad dream, a hyper-realistic dream, everyone has one of those once in a while right? He tries to calm himself down by lying back down on the bed and hoping to wake up in the arms of his loving husband. But no matter how hard he tries to fall asleep, his brain doesn't shut off with the possibility that he could probably never see his husband again. His heart beats even faster with that thought, prompting an even bigger surge of negative thoughts. The screen that was off suddenly turned on with a single "D-14" presented in bold red. Mingyu gets up from where he was and walks towards the screen not wanting to guess what the words on the screen meant. When he reaches the table that has the screen, he comes across multiple items that don't seem appropriate for a kidnapping. A smart-watch, keys, a phone that clearly do not belong to him. But the last item is the one that catches his eyes, a tag, with a silver chain attached to it. When he lifts the chain, the tag beautifully reflecting the red light from the screen turning with the force of movement and finally, showing a number that is carved into the metal piece. 

"No.717" he reads out loud, not understanding what it means but he can only stare at this chain looking like one of those [dog tags](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dog_tag) that the military used to use during wartime. He drops the tag back onto the table because staring at it won't answer any questions and right now he has a lot. He inspects each of the items, contemplating whether to wear the watch or turn on the phone, he settles for the former, tapping on the smart watch's screen. The screen starts up with the loading sign in green. When it completes, it glows indicating Mingyu to tap on it again, so he does. The screen changes to look like a bunch of stars are beaming towards the screen followed by "Welcome to Project Home 2.0." 

Mingyu taps on the watch once again to reveal a hologram that projects itself creating a much larger image than the watch itself. The holographic screen begins to create a scratchy sound only to reveal a man in a long lab coat wearing glasses and holding onto a clipboard. Mingyu widens his eyes at the sight of this man, this man who has come over to his house on multiple ocassions, whether it was for a simple dinner or a party that celebrated anything related to him or his husband. Yoon Jeonghan, Mingyu knows this is recorded but he doesn't know what to make of it. "Erm, subject number 717. Name, Kim Mingyu, male, age 32, nationality Korean. Is that all correct?" The hologram pauses as if waiting for him to answer. Mingyu is confused at the way Jeonghan is talking, acting like a complete stranger but when a notification on the watch shows up saying "Is the above information mentioned correct?" he presses on the green button between the two options and the hologram continues to play. 

"No. 717," Jeonghan continues to talk. "Welcome to Project Home 2.0, you may be confused by your surrounding right now but rest assured, you are in a safe place. At least for now. What you are about to hear is a worldwide secret that has been kept from the public for more than 18 months. However, there is no reason for it to be kept as a secret anymore, as we have reached the final stages."

_"Wonwoo, you can't do this," Jeonghan yells as he follows his partner through the halls. "Wonwoo!" Jeonghan grabs Wonwoo's wrist, stopping both of them from their extremely fast-paced walking. "The higher-ups are never going to allow this to let alone forgive you if you do this, think for a-" "What else can I do?!" Wonwoo screams back, bolting his wrist out of Jeonghan's hands. "I can't do this Jeonghan, I- I can't just let him die."_

_"But you're going to,"_

_"That's fine,"_

_"How is that fine?!" Jeonghan screams back, shocked at the way Wonwoo is acting right now._

_"At least- At least he'll live,"_

_"Live through what? Literal hell? You may think you're saving him but you're not Wonwoo. You can't just leave him-"_

_"Because I love him!" he starts breaking down knowing how much his lover will suffer._

_Jeonghan squats down at his friend, not knowing how to comfort him even though he should know. He should know what it feels like to do everything for the person you love even if it meant-_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know you don't want to hear this especially when Seung-" Wonwoo's mouth gets covered by Jeonghan's hand._

_"I know, it's okay," he smiles, even though it's painfully clear that the smile is hiding so much grief and suffering._

_"It's because I know, it's because I know it so well Won. That's why I'm asking you to reconsider this, you shouldn't do this to him."_

_"But this is all I can do, I can only do so much and if that so much means that Mingyu can live, I'm willing to do everything."_

_"I know but..." he feels the sting in his eyes come as he tries to fight off the thought of Seungcheol. Tries._

_"But.." he says through his shaky voice._

_If there's anything he learned from the past year after losing his husband, he knows how hard it is to breathe, how hard it is to live, how hard it is to continue on. He knows Wonwoo and he knows how selfless this man is but he also knows Mingyu and how much Wonwoo means to him. But right now Wonwoo's eyes burn with so much passion and sincerity that he knows that Wonwoo won't take no for an answer. He doesn't want to think of what will become of Mingyu, he knows it all too well, but also knows Wonwoo would never want Mingyu to suffer and that's why the fact that Wonwoo is so determined about this, so sure, so sure that nothing, not even Mingyu himself could stop this, Jeonghan knows he has no power over Wonwoo._

_"Okay, I'll put him on the list,"_

_"Wait but what about-"_

_"It's okay," Jeonghan smiles,_

_"We're all going to die anyway."_

_"We don't have much time left, have you gotten all participants from each of your allocated regions?"_

_Jeonghan stands up carrying his laptop to present._

_"South Korea, total number of participants 50. Here's all the information on each person." he presses the spacebar to reveal 50 faces ranging from all ages._

_"Wasn't there supposed to be an equal number of males and females? Why is there an extra male participant?" Someone asks._

_Jeonghan looks directly at Wonwoo and Wonwoo just shakes his head with a smile._

_"We just found that one participant is more suitable than the others and could not remove him from the list, if there are any complaints about this, please speak up about it now," he says firmly with a face so stern that no one dares to open their mouth, after all, everyone feared Yoon Jeonghan._

_"Seeing as there are none, let's move on to the other countries," He smiles, unplugging his laptop from the projector cord and leaving the podium._

_"Gyu?"_

_"What's up, you never call during work, did something happen?"_

_"Um, actually yeah, can you come over immediately, you don't need to bring anything, just come,"_

_"Is everything okay Won? You don't sound okay?"_

_"N-no, everything is fine just come here yeah? Sorry got to go, tell me when you get here."_

_"Won-" the call gets cut short._

_Wonwoo crouches down against the wall not being able to control his tears. Of course Mingyu realised something was wrong, how could he not when his voice was so shaky and unsteady. But it's okay, Mingyu is coming and he's going to be fine now. Wonwoo can do this, he can do this. He can save Mingyu._

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions participant however, unfortunately, I am not able to answer any questions at the moment, thus this explanation will have to be the one you understand. Please do not resent anyone, you were chosen for a reason and thus you must complete your duties. I will give you a minute to mentally prepare yourself for what I am about to tell you may bear your heart heavy." The hologram pauses, showing a countdown with a green button on the screen of the watch to be pressed in case Mingyu is mentally prepared faster than a minute. Mingyu contemplates for a second whether he should wait the entire minute. When in situations like this, a simple minute can feel like an eternity and right now Mingyu is not in the mood to let his imaginations run wild so with exactly 35 seconds left on the countdown, Mingyu taps on the green button and the hologram continues to play.

"Participant no.717, you are amongst 10,000 people from all around the world who has been chosen for 'Project Home 2.0', a project worked on by all leaders in the world and multiple groups such as NASA. On the 2nd of June 20XX, we noticed that there was an object towards space, after much calculations and computer analysis, we found that it would directly collide with Earth on the 18th of December 20XX." Mingyu widens his eyes, if he's correct that's in about two weeks. He considers the fact that he could have been passed out for more than a day making his inner body clock all messed up. He tries to look for any indication of what day it is, but the hologram continues to play as he fiddles around the place. "For at least the first month, we tried to find a way to prove that it won't actually hit the Earth and that by chance, it would just miss the Earth. But no matter what we did, it would always come out projected to collide with the Earth. I'm sorry that you have to find out like this but there is something else." _What else could there possibly be?_ Mingyu hastily thinks to himself. "We managed to calculate the size along with the speed and our findings showed that much of Earth would cease to exist but there is hope, not everything would be wiped out so there is a way to save Earth." Mingyu stares at the hologram, right now Jeonghan doesn't look like a person he once knew, the person who used to come over almost every week for dinner, the person who Wonwoo trusts the most second to Mingyu but rather, a complete stranger, distant and cold. 

"That's when we started Project Home 2.0, a light into the future, a chance to save Earth. We found that with enough time we would be able to launch 10,000 people into space before D-Day and program it to land back into Earth after everything is finished." It takes a decent second before it hits Mingyu. He's not on Earth anymore. He zones out, stops listening to Jeonghan go on about the details of the project, there are only one thing and one person in his mind right now. Wonwoo. Where is he? He begins to panic, trying to find a way, any way to know where he is right now but... there is no way. He can still hear what Jeonghan is saying through the hologram, something about making sure they land back to Korea, who to contact after they land, all the things in the place that he can find to keep himself hydrated and alive but everything goes in and out of Mingyu's ears. He doesn't want to think but his brain won't shut up, he doesn't want to think about it, the more he tries not to, the more tears come falling down. 

"The screen near you should indicate how many days are left." Mingyu hears once Jeonghan is done explaining everything that he didn't hear. 

"Lastly," Jeonghan starts, capturing Mingyu's attention. Mingyu can barely see Jeonghan through all of the tears that are accumulating nonstop. "We'd like to sincerely apologize for putting such a huge burden on you. We don't mean any harm to bear such great responsibilities on you like this but we didn't have a choice. We hope someday you will be able to forgive us. Thank you." the hologram shuts off and now only a replay option is glowing through the screen of the watch. Mingyu can't believe this. He doesn't want to, who would? His knees give out, falling straight onto the floor, he begins to sob. He just wants to be with Wonwoo right now, he just wants to wake up and know that this was only just a dream, just something his subconscious mind created in the state of slumber but no matter how much he tries to stop himself from all of these thoughts, the one thought that continues to haunt him, echos through his mind like a siren of an ambulance you hear as you drive down the highway. He's never going to see Wonwoo again. 

Mingyu doesn't sleep for a while, he doesn't know much time has passed until the screen changes from "D-14" to "D-13". He feels like he's been awake for a while but somehow he can't bring himself to sleep, his eyes won't shut and his thoughts won't silence themselves. So he sits next to the bed, knees pressed up to his chest, hugging his legs just staring up at the screen, not knowing when it will change again. 

He finally manages to sleep after it turns to "D-12", more like passes out from exhaustion. When he wakes up he sees still sees "D-12" on the screen, not knowing whether he slept for 5 minutes or whether it was actually 20 hours. He doesn't know what to think anymore, the initial grief and pain that he felt are all gone and all he can feel is the empty and hollow heart of nothingness surround him visualizing itself through his eye bags and dark circles. He decides to press replay on the watch, in fact, he ends up watching it so many times to the point of memorizing everything. What was once the feeling of fear and pain has now transformed itself into nugatory. He doesn't have to think anymore because it feels like he's forgotten the feeling of having thoughts. 

Everything that made him human disappears along with the numbers on the screen. 

"D-1" he stares at the screen not missing a single moment with a blink. At this point, he doesn't even know if he has even slept or has been sleeping the entire time. Everything feels unreal to him that time has become so meaningless other than the bright light that displays it. He knows he's gone mad, insane one would say but he's like a caged bird with a broken wing not able to do anything about it. Not even make a fuss about it like a normal winged bird would do. Everything is futile. He feels his eyes fall as he sits on top of the bed, covering himself with a blanket. He does fall into a slumber eventually, not even noticing that he fell onto the bed on his side still having the blanket cover his front. 

He is woken up when the screen glows again, now... showing "D-Day" he stares at it, hoping that maybe, maybe all of this was just a prank that was taken too far or some sort of joke to mess his head up. Some part of him laughs at himself for being able to still think like that but once he zones back in he thinks that maybe, maybe he's still on earth and he's just waiting to be killed by the asteroid just like everyone else. But nothing happens. So he stares at the screen now, mind blank, not knowing what could happen next. He closes his eyes and thinks about the man he loves,

how they met back when they were in University, Wonwoo studying science and Mingyu studying media. Mingyu finding excuses to bump into Wonwoo in the library only to find that Wonwoo was weirdly doing the same. Them sneaking food into the library and sharing it while they both worked on their individual reports. Mingyu listening to Wonwoo as Wonwoo complained about his professor with every endearing look on his eyes only for Wonwoo to make direct eye contact and then look away immediately, a glow appearing on his face. Mingyu confessing to Wonwoo only to get rejected because Wonwoo felt like he didn't have the time to date. Them not talking for the next few months because Mingyu avoids him as much as possible. Wonwoo showing up at the new year's party held by one of the seniors only to have Mingyu run away the minute he laid eyes on the older. Them running through the snow in the middle of winter and Wonwoo having to aggressively grab Mingyu's wrist to have the younger stop running. Wonwoo finding Mingyu in tears despite all the running, only for Wonwoo to stop the tears with his lips. Mingyu thinking that Wonwoo is just fooling around and straight-up slapping the guy in the face and then Wonwoo having to calm the younger down. To explaining that he never wished he rejected Mingyu and that he was hoping to reset the button on their relationship, asking if Mingyu still felt the way he did all those months ago. Mingyu telling him that he never stopped feeling the way he did and it just made everything harder for him. Wonwoo then hugging him tightly under the mistletoe apologising over and over again. To them sharing another kiss, this time after the clock struck midnight, opening the new year officially as a couple. Their first "I love you's". And even after they graduated and they continued their different lives, they managed to keep their relationship strong. Moving in together a few months after Wonwoo officially became a scientist at NASA. Wonwoo was the one who actually proposed during their trip Fiji as a 4th year anniversary. Their wedding, small but beautiful and Mingyu's parents straight up giving their house to the couple and telling them to start their own family there. After much arguments, telling that they're not ready to live in such a big place with just the two of them, Mingyu's dad saying that they shouldn't reject a wedding gift. Moving from their small apartment to their new house as a married couple, loving the thought of having their own kids grow up where Mingyu did. One night, through gentle kisses and cuddles, Mingyu looking at Wonwoo and asking him if they want to adopt- 

Mingyu's thoughts are cut short when he feels floor shake for a second. He looks up to the screen to see "MISSION COMPLETE: RETURNING TO EARTH". He gets a new notification from his watch and he presses on it. 

"Hello, participant," a hologram that Mingyu is all too familiar with shows up once again. "You will shortly be arriving back to Earth. You will arrive at the station located in Seoul. A map will be provided to you. I'm sure you know this by now, but please remember, Earth may not be like how you remember it. You will be guided to a location where you will be met with a person who will help you and everyone else there. Thank you for everything, from the bottom of all of our hearts. Goodbye." the hologram disappears into thin air leaving the last words lingering at the back of Mingyu's mind. He braces for landing just as how he was taught through the instruction manuals that was next to the cabinet where their essential items for survival was. 

The screen once again changes its contents and now changes to a timer with 30 seconds on the clock. Mingyu stares blankly at it, not caring whether it moves or not. It does and the second it strikes to 10, everything begins to shake with intense vigour almost exactly like how an earthquake would feel. Mingyu closes his eyes, some part of himself can still see Wonwoo, how hard he worked even after work hours, how beautiful he was when he falls asleep on top of his laptop with his glasses still on, how soft he would be when he would find a random cat outside their house but then something weird happens. All of these images suddenly turns to void leaving nothing but darkness where there was supposed to be light. He doesn't realise that he has landed. He opens his eyes to see the screen display a big "Ship No.717, Landing: Success". 

He gets up, grabbing what needs to be taken. The phone that was remained untouched for the past 2 weeks now able to turn on. Jeonghan explained that the phone is how he'll be able to get into contact with the person stationed in Seoul. He takes a bag that was prepared for him, and the door that he once tried to push will all his might, opens with no trace of difficulty. Sunshine, something Mingyu hadn't seen for in a while, peaks in small orange strokes through the small gaps of the opening door. It wasn't sunrays. When the door fully opens, he is met with Earth or but this isn't the Earth he knows. He doesn't recognize this place. He looks around to find any sort of familiarity, he scans the area as much as possible through all the rubble and smoke. What was once Seoul's proud skyscrapers and corporate buildings, now nothing but shattered concrete and glass. In some way, it's better than what he had imagined through his knowledge of apocalyptic situations in movies. Never once did he ever think that he would be living that reality but here he is. He takes out the phone that was given to him and presses on the power button when he spots something familiar, all of familiar and suddenly all the instructions Jeonghan gave him is out of his mind. He begins to run towards a direction, a direction he's been around for a thousand times. He runs and runs, with his heartbeat rising faster, both from the anxiety piling up and the pace he's running at. He runs and runs, almost trips at one point but continues going because he knows, he knows- 

He finally comes to a halt when he sees the reality of what was once his home. The front porch where they used to look at the neighbourhood on Sunday afternoons eating whatever new recipe Mingyu found this time, their entrance decorated by beautiful flowers that Mingyu sorted himself. Their balcony where they spent that one night just drinking and staring up at the sky talking about anything and everything, gone. Mingyu walks towards it not able to process anything in his mind when he steps on something. He looks down to see the rather large object that he nearly tripped over. When Mingyu recognizes it through its shambled and burned state, his mind shuts off and he breaks down not able to allow himself to stand anymore. 

_"Open it, open it, open it!" Mingyu yells in excitement giving no damn about the couple of eyes that looked at their direction._

_"Okay okay, calm down Gyu, I don't want to ruin the wrapping," Wonwoo says as he delicately takes off the cello tapes that bind the wrapping to the gift. It's an odd but weirdly beautiful simple gradient colour of purple and green, two colours that one doesn't usually put together but something about this particular blend makes it work._

_Mingyu anticipatingly waits for his husband to finish unwrapping the gift. For safety purposes, he wrapped the item in bubble wrap first, then only did he wrap it with the wrapper because he did not want to tarnish the work and hours put into it. So when Wonwoo removes the bubble wrap, the gift is facing backwards so he flips it over. His eyes just melt because he's looking at something so intricate and beautiful that he doesn't know what to say. Mingyu is just sitting there like an expecting dog waiting for Wonwoo to say something._

_"Is that why you didn't let me enter the back of the garage for like the past 2 weeks?" Wonwoo says looking up at his husband._

_"Yeah..." he looks down at his drink, "It wouldn't have been much of a surprise if I showed you the process right?"_

_"Yeah," Wonwoo says, looking back at the woodwork on the palm of his hands. It's a simple yet detailed carving of their names "Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo" engraved beautifully into a beautifully varnished rosewood. What's more, is that there are two coloured diamond-shaped glass embedded on the bottom left corner refracting the light and showing two streaks of green and purple mixing with each other and yet having their own glory and shine.  
_

_"Purple and green," Wonwoo says as he traces his finger over them.  
_

_"Those are our colours right?" Mingyu says looking pleased with how much his husband is mesmerized by his work. 2 weeks of shutting himself in his workshop behind the garage made it all worth it. Even though there were times when Wonwoo was persistent on knowing what Mingyu was doing, he fought hard until the end to not let his husband see all the mismatched glassworks, the horrible torching he did at first and the overall messiness from all the carving and scraping of wood._

_"Gyu..." Wonwoo looks at him. They both place their hands on the table, intertwining their fingers._

_"Happy 5th anniversary," Mingyu says_

_"Isn't it 9?" Wonwoo says but Mingyu just smiles and makes Wonwoo realise himself, oh- as a married couple._

Mingyu sobs and sobs as that memory play at the back of his mind like a broken record. He cried too much, too much and he's surprised he still has the energy and tears to keep continuing. 

"Mingyu," he briefly goes out of breath, that voice. He slowly turns around to see a man in a white lab coat with hair tied back hovering over him. He has a pained look on his eyes upon seeing Mingyu. Some part of him is relieved that he made it back but right now, he knows what Mingyu is going through, he's been there but he can only imagine how much worse this is, knowing what kind of sacrifices went through to save the man in front of him and who was lost on the way. He wishes he wasn't here, he should have gone with Wonwoo. But he has a job and no matter how much it pains him that he has to be the one doing it, he was trusted by his team, by Wonwoo. 

"Mingyu, I have something for you," he says, passing him a phone with a single voice recording on it. Mingyu presses on it waiting for something to come up. 

Jeonghan turns away, not able to look at Mingyu. 

_"Gyu..."_ a voice comes out from the voice recording. A voice Mingyu memorized and flipped over in his heart so many times but felt void of it for the past 2 weeks. Wonwoo. 

"I wouldn't blame you if you probably hate me by now and I know how hard it is going to get from now but I know you'll be alright. You'll always have been. You were able to bring out a part of me that I never knew I had in me, you taught me that I feel for someone, that I could love someone. When we made our vows, you were sure to make it so that you meant every single word, so did I and when I said I would do anything and everything for you, I meant it. Thank you for coming into my life and showing me a part of this life that I would have never seen without you. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being born." 

"I'm sorry, I love you..." 

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any questions for this, please leave a comment down and I'll be sure to answer right away!
> 
> The title is from a song of the same name (Moondust-Jaymes Young) and if you read the lyrics, you'll see why I chose it for the title :))
> 
> thank you for reading this fic ♡


End file.
